Descendants: A New place
by MusicalMelodyRoses
Summary: All the students of Auradon are hearing rumors that there is a relvative to Mal or Evie or Carlos or even Jay. Who is she? What are her powers? Who is she? No one knows about the girl other then Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: There will be chapters on all the students pov of what happens at Auradon Prep, since I don't know most genders of the villians kids, I'm going to guess on what gender they are. If I am wrong. PLEASE DO NOT CORRECT ME ON THE COMMENTS, PELASE PM ME THE RIGHT GENDERS AND I WILL FIX THEM!)**_

* * *

Prologue: Today was a new day, a special day. Someone new was going to be arriving and no one knew who it was. The only person who knew was Mal, Carlos, Evie, Jay and Prince Ben. To everyone else this new student was a mystery. The background on the girl is a mystery to who she really is to Ben. There is only way to know who she is. She is someone who is related to the four people. Well only the only info they knew was that the student was a girl.

She could be the younger sister of Mal.

She could be the younger sister to Carlos.

She could be the youngest cousin to Evie.

Or She could be the younger cousin to Jay.

 _ **(A/N: One truth and three lies. Can you figure out who the new student is? You have to PM me your answer and the first person to get it right get's to tell me info on their character and the will be in the story.)**_

This girl had a rough growing up. She wasn't bad like her family members wanted her to be. She was a kind and gentle person. She didn't want to be long on the Isle of the lost anyways. She was hurt when she heard that Evie, Mal, Carlos and Jay were going to be leaving to go to Auradon Prep. She watched them leave from the roof tops. She wanted to go with them, but alas she had to stay on the island. But that was going to change, with the strings that Mal pulled, being the girlfriend of Prince Ben of Auradon, she was able to go to Auradon Prep.

The girls name is Antoinette. Sometimes the villains don't have to have evil names for their children. Antoinette, or as sometimes she likes to be called, Annie. She was in her room packing up her belongings waiting for the right time and waiting for the limo to come get her. She was ready to leave the island she would swim out to the Auradon, but she couldn't swim and she was too young to know any difference. She was happy that Mal was able to get her off this Island.

As Annie was waiting for the limo she watched as the Evil Queen paced back and forth in front of her. Annie rolled her eyes as none of them knew what to do while Maleficent was gone. Annie was alone at Dragon Hall, she was scared to know what would happen if she crossed paths with Harriet Hook, daughter of Captain Hook. There was also Claudine Frollo, the daughter of Judge Claude Frollo. Those were the two top daughter villains you didn't want to cross paths with. They ruled the school the most. They weren't even scared of Mal, Evie , Carlos and Jay. There was nothing that those children couldn't do. There weren't that many villain children that everyone thought there were. Annie was one of the few that they picked on the most.

Let's go back a day to where we meet all the other villain kids. That could be something different, for everyone to announce. These children didn't care about what would happened if they went to Auradon. The only person those kids were scared of besides their parents was Maleficent.

* * *

"What's wrong, Annie? Too scared to use your powers that you don't have!" Claudine said laughing a bit.

"Leave me alone!" Annie said looking at her.

"You are a nobody now. Mal and her crew left you here alone to defend for your little self" Ginny Gothel said.

 _"Ginny Gothel, the daughter of Mother Gothel"_ Annie thought to herself.

"You don't scare me!" Annie screamed at her.

"Just leave her alone you three." Anthony Tremaine, the son of Lady Tremaine said.

Annie walked away from the group when the girls were looking at Anthony. Annie walked into her class and was stuck between Gaston Jr and Gaston the third. The twins of Gaston. The villain who likes himself more then anyone, that is why he named his kids after himself. Annie looked at her textbook as the teacher walked in and was teaching the class.

* * *

Annie walked home and looked around the streets as people were buying everything. Annie sighed and opened the door and looked around the place as she was alone. That meant that her mother was out and about. Today was the day that was going to change her life. She didn't know what was happening on Auradon. She could see the land from her window. She sat on the bench and looked at out the window. She wanted to know what was happening to her friends. Mal the group leader, Evie the sister that no one has ever had, Carlos the one who is the technology junkie and finally Jay, the guy who can steal anything and not have to worry about it.

"Why...Why do we have to be so far away from each other..." Annie said touching the window.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: The correct person who got it right was Amazing Guest! Congratz)**_

* * *

Annie sighed and got up from her spot and looked around the room. She wanted to be with Mal, her older sister so much. Mal promised that they would met again and it would be soon because Mal had an idea. This was when the plan was for the group to get Fairy Godmother's wand. Since now that they wouldn't be able to get together. Annie laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"Mal...I miss you!" Annie said and opened her eyes. Annie sensed that someone was in her room. She sat up and looked around the room. "Show yourself!" She said looking around the room.

"Hold on, don't shoot!" A familiar voice said.

"She wouldn't dare do that anyways" Another familiar voice said.

"Carlos...Mal!" Annie got off her bed and hugged her sister.

"Come on, we are getting you out of here." Mal said hugging her back.

"Where will I go?" Annie asked looking at her sister and then at her crush. That was right. Antoinette had a crush on Carlos.

"You are coming to Auradon Prep with us!" Carlos said looking at her and smiling.

"R-Really?" She asked them.

"Yeah. I told Ben about you and he agreed to let you come over." Mal said smiling.

"Who's Ben?" Annie asked looking at her.

"Prince- I mean King Ben, is Mal's boyfriend" Carlos stated looking around Annie's room.

"Evie is here too, me and her are going to help you pack up while Carlos goes back to the limo where Jay and Ben are." Mal said looking at Carlos.

"It was great to see you again, Annie." Carlos said leaving.

When Carlos left the room, Evie came in and hugged Annie. They were the best of friends. Well Evie was just another older sister to Annie. As the three girls worked around the room, packing up everything that Annie belonged. The three guys were in the limo playing a game.

"Wow, this game just came out Carlos, how do you know all the moves?" Ben asked.

"He's a cheater..." Jay laughed.

"Am not! I just guessed on everything." Carlos said putting the controller down.

"I wonder what Annie is like..." Ben wondered.

"She is amazing with her powers, she doesn't have the same ones as Mals though. But she can cast spells and do other things" Jay said. "Carlos has a crush on her." He added.

"Wow, she does sound amazing." Ben noted. "And I have Mal, so I'm sure that I wouldn't be hitting on Annie"

The next thing the guys know is that the limo door opened and Mal got in and moved Jay over to sit somewhere else as Mal wanted to sit next to Ben. Evie was the next one to get and she sat next to Jay. Evie smiled as she was waiting for Annie to get in wearing something that Evie threw together. The last person that they were waiting for, Annie got into the limo and she looked around and could spot which was Ben.

"You must be Ben, I am grateful that you are letting me come to Auradon Prep." Annie said smiling.

"No problem." Ben said smiling at her.

Annie looked around in the limo and saw that there was candy, soda and a t.v that had a game on it that seemed to be paused. Carlos reached for the chocolate and peanut butter candy. It was one of his favorites. Evie had a blue candy rock lollipop in her mouth. Jay and Ben started a new game without Carlos. Annie didn't know which piece of candy that she wanted. There was so many to choose from. She then spotted one of her favorites. Blow pops. She smiled and picked up a grape one. Blow pops are Annie's favorite because they are lollipops with a gum center.

"I'm so happy to be all of you." Annie said smiling at everyone as she was eating her lollipop.

 _"Annie, you are just the sweetest person I know"_ Carlos thought. He was lucky that no one was able to read thoughts in the group. He knew that people would find out that he liked Annie.

"It's good to finally know that Mal can be twice as happy knowing that she has her little sister back with her." Ben said looking at Annie smiling as he had one arm around Mal's shoulders.

"Even though she did put you under a love spell and you sang about how your love was ridicules." Jay stated.

That's when the group, the five of them who were there started to remember about one bite in a cookie made Ben start singing and dancing for Mal.

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

 **"Give me an M" Ben said in to the microphone.**

 **"M" the crowd said**

 **"Give me an A"**

 **"A"**

 **"Give me an L"**

 **"L"**

 **"What does that spell?"**

 **"MAL"**

 **Audrey** **wasn't happy that her boyfriend spelled out Mal's name and she walked away. Ben and Audrey were the power couple until Mal butted in and made a cookie with a love potion in it so that Ben would fall in love with her and not Audrey.**

 **"Did I mention...**

 **That I'm in love with you.**

 **Did I mention...**

 **There's nothing I can do.**

 **And did I happen to say?**

 **I dream of you everyday.**

 **But let me shout it out, if that's okay ay ay**

 **That's okay**

 **I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked**

 **And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop**

 **I never thought it can happen to a guy like me.**

 **But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees**

 **Because my love for you is Ridiculous.**

 **I never knew**

 **(Who knew?)**

 **That it can be like this**

 **My love for you is Ridiculous.**

 **My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S**

 **(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S)**

 **It's**

 **(RIDICULOUS)**

 **Just**

 **(RIDICULOUS)**

 **And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss**

 **Well did I mention**

 **That's im in love with you**

 **And idd I mention**

 **There's nothing I can do**

 **And did I happen to say?**

 **I dream of you everyday**

 **But let me shout it out, if that's okay ay ay**

 **(yeah!)**

 **if that's okay**

 **I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign**

 **You gotta show you're only ever gonna be mine**

 **Don't want to go another minute without you**

 **That's if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do.**

 **Because my love for is Ridiculous**

 **I never knew**

 **(who knew?)**

 **That it can be like this.**

 **My love for you is Ridiculous**

 **My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S**

 **(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S)**

 **It's**

 **(RIDICULOUS)**

 **Just**

 **(RIDICULOUS)**

 **And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss**

 **C'mon now!**

 **(Oh yeah)**

 **(Ya-ow)**

 **(Alright)**

 **(Alright)**

 **Because my love for you is Ridiculous**

 **I never knew**

 **(Who knew?)**

 **That it can be like this.**

 **My love for you is Ridiculous**

 **My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S**

 **(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S)**

 **It's**

 **(RIDICULOUS)**

 **Just**

 **(RIDICULOUS)**

 **And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss**

 **C'mon now!**

 **After Ben finished singing he was next to Mal. Audrey made her way through the crowd with Chad. And she took the mic.**

 **"Chad is my date to the coronation now. " Audrey said**

 **"Mal will you be my date to the coronation?" Ben asked.**

 **"Yes!" Mal said.**

* * *

Annie was looking out the window was they made it to the end of the island. Annie watched as there was a magic bridge that formed for them to cross to the main land. Carlos looked at Annie and rest a hand on top of hers.

"Hey you are going to totally love it at the school" Carlos said smiling.

"Well, I'll be with you...and everyone here." Annie said slightly blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annie's POV**

I really didn't know what had happened while I was on the island, but I'm really happy that I'm able to be with everyone now. I looked out the window as Mal and Evie were talking. The three boys were playing a game and I was just a bit of a loner. I was also really tired. I was glad that I was with my crush. Carlos. I knew that there was probably nothing that was going to happen between the two of us. But a girl can dream.

"Hey, you wanna try and play?" Carlos asked me.

"Uh, sure." I answered.

Carlos handed me the controller and walked me through what buttons to press and I smiled at him knowing that something like this was going to bound to happen since I never played this game before. I looked at him as he moved and sat behind me to help with the controls. I was praying that my face wasn't that red. With his help in the game, I won. I was so shocked that I actually won the game I turned around and kissed his cheek. I bit my lip and started to blush. I moved away from him and knew that I was probably going to be in some...okay not in any trouble, and I really hopping that I wasn't going to regret kissing him on the cheek.

"W-what was that for?" Carlos asked me.

"It...it was for...teaching me how to play the game...and winning..." I mumbled.

I looked out the window as we were pulling into the school. My mouth was open. This school was more of a castle...well for the royals it should be a castle. It's the only thing they are ever good at. I rolled my eyes and knew that I was going to not fit in. Like Mal and the gang, they didn't fit in at first, but they soon started to fit in. I hopped that deep down that people won't judge me in anyway.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

After we got out of the limo, I looked at Annie, I couldn't help but smile at her as she was just in awe. I knew that she was going to be just fine in the this school. With Ben as my boyfriend and his parents liking me, I got Annie the room next to mine and Evie's and I used magic to combine the room so we had enough space.I also gave us a much bigger closet thanks to the extra room. Ben's parents wanted Annie to feel as safe as possible and the only way was to make sure she was roomed with us. I remember how that all went down.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **"Mom, Dad. We already talked about Annie coming, but there is something else.." Ben said as we were at lunch with his parents.**_

 _ **"What is it?" King Beast asked.**_

 _ **"Well, King Beast I really want Annie to share a room with me and Evie." I started to say.**_

 _ **"The rooms aren't big enough." Queen Belle stated.**_

 _ **"I know that, that's why I want to take the vacant room and use magic to combine the rooms." I prayed that they would allow it.**_

 _ **"I don't see why not. She would probably trust you the most anyways." King Beast said.**_

 _ **"You really mean that?" I asked.**_

 _ **"Yeah, she would be more comfortable with you and Evie." Queen Belle said.**_

 _ **"Thank you so much." I smiled.**_

 _ **"We can have Fairy Godmother help you out with magic part." Ben offered.**_

 _ **"That sounds like a great idea." King Beast said.**_

 _ **"Yeah, we can call her after we eat our lunch" Queen Belle said smiling.**_

 _ **We ate our lunch and then it was time to head back to school. I smiled at Ben as we got into the limo and headed back to the school. I looked at him as he held my hand. This was going to be great. I was going to have my younger sister in the same room with me and Evie. When we arrived back at the school, Fairy Godmother was waiting for us.**_

 _ **"Mal, I heard that you were going to need some magical help. So well, let's get going to your room to get the magic done with." Fairy Godmother said.**_

 _ **"Alright" I said.**_

 _ **We headed to the room and looked at the wall that lead to the room next door. Fairy Godmother and I got rid of the wall and we were able to make the room much better. I smiled at how well the room looks now with the three beds. Fairy Godmother left and I looked at the room to see how I can rearrange the room. Evie, Carlos, Ben, and Jay walked into the room and was in shocked to see how much bigger it looked. All five us rearranged the furniture.**_

 _ **"I hope she likes it" I said looking at it.**_

 _ **"You know she will." Jay said sitting on the couch.**_

 _ **"You know her better then any of us Mal." Carlos said looking around the room.**_

 _ **"Come on Carlos, you were soooo happy about her being here!. You still have that crush on her after all this time" Evie said smiling.**_

 _ **"You know-...Nevermind. I'm not going to say it." I said. I knew that Annie, had a crush on Carlos, but as her sister I can't be telling everyone that. What if she doesn't have that crush on anymore? Impossible. I just talked to her yesterday and she still has that crush. She was so happy about being here and maybe she would have a chance with Carlos if he was single. I knew that Carlos would want to know what I was going to say.**_

 _ **"What is it!? You have to tell me!" Carlos stated.**_

 _ **"She loves dolphins. You should get her a huge stuff dolphin as her gift." I said to him. "And then you just shower her with little gifts every few weeks and maybe you can confess your deepest secrets to her."**_

 _ **"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.**_

 _ **"Maybe. I really wouldn't know. But it's a start" I answered him.**_

* * *

 **Annie's POV**

"You win again!" I sighed looking at Carlos as it was only me and him playing the game now. I really was sucky at video games. But I was just having fun. "You are just really good at these games Carlos."

"Thanks Annie. You can be good too, you just need some practice." Carlos said smiled at me.

I could feel myself blushing now that he was just smiling at me. I thought that this was just going to be a dream. I really hopped that it wasn't a dream. I looked out the window and I saw we were getting close to the school. The school was huge. I felt the limo stop and the driver got out of the car and opened the door. I got out of the car and looked around. Everyone else got out of the car and the driver took my bags out and all the guys grabbed the bags and we headed towards my new dorm room.

"You will be sharing with me and Mal! She did some magic and the room looks amazing!" Evie said smiling.

"Does it really?" I asked Mal.

"Yeah. Our closet is huge, the room is so much bigger, Fairy Godmother and I combined and empty room next to ours and made it bigger." Mal answered.

"Wow, that's amazing!" I smiled at her. "Your magic is really growing since you've been here."

"Your magic will grow too." Mal said hugging me.

We ended up in front of our dorm room and I opened the door. Mal pointed to my bed, which had one of my favorite animals on it. I hugged the giant Dolphin that was on my bed. This was something I couldn't believe. I really wondered who got it for me. I looked over at Mal and she shook her head. She moved her head toward Carlos. I could feel myself blushing, I couldn't...I mean this was just so unexpected of Carlos to get me a giant Dolphin. I really wondered what was going to happened. I mean...Does Carlos like me? Or did he get as a welcome gift? I was scared to find out was going to happen. I watched as everyone left the room for me to settle in. I looked around the room.

As I was unpacking and rearranging how I want my side of the room. I started to sing a song while I was looking at the Dolphin that Carlos gave me. I really wanted to tell him how I felt. But I was scared to know how that was going to turn out if he didn't like me back.

 _"So many thoughts in my head, how could I know...That this was it._

 _I have to know. If he is the one. Should I let my heart take me there?_

 _What if...it's not..what I thought. Will he be mine?_

 _Does he know that this is real_

 _Does he know that I love him_

 _Does he know that I want him._

 _Will he know...how I feel?_

 _I just want to jump up and sing_

 _Will he ever know that this is my chance to tell him_

 _Does he know that this is real_

 _Does he know that I love him_

 _Does he know that I want him_

 _Will I ever find out what my heart wants!_

 _Which way will I go_

 _If there is only one thing that I know_

 _It's to know that I will be alone_

 _In my head this is just how everything goes!_

 _This is my chance to make myself shine!_

 _Does he know that this is real_

 _Does he know that I love him_

 _Does he...know..that I want...him"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mal's POV_

We stood outside the room and I smiled as Annie was singing a song. She was so musical and it was so nice to hear her singing again. I'm pretty sure she didn't sing after we left. I couldn't believe that she was going to be here with us! Annie was always following me and the group around, I didn't want her to be like me in any way...She had to learn to be her own person. Annie...My wonderful younger sister Annie..You do not know how much I missed you over the time I was here. There was a lot going on here. I was watching Carlos as he walked into the room.

"Hey Annie!" Carlos said.

We all had to walk in now because stupid Carlos gave away us hiding and watching her. I sat on my bed which was more suited for me anyways.

"Hey guys. I'm ready for that tour" Annie smiled.

"Awesome and we are ready to give you the tour!" Jay said wrapping his arm around Annie's shoulder.

* * *

 _3rd person_

 _"He's going to try and get Carlos Jelly~~"_ Evie thought.

 _"Oooo~ not good Jay. Carlos is going to hurt you for touching Annie."_ Mal thought.

 _"If he touches her again! I will rip his arm off!"_ Carlos thought.

 _"Ummmm...Should I tell Jay to get his arm off my shoulder?"_ Annie thought.

 _"Hmmm, are you jealous now Carlos?"_ Jay thought laughing.

* * *

 _Mal's POV_

"Hey Annie, are you okay?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, I'm great. Why are you asking?" Annie asked as she looked at Evie and then at Carlos who was throwing daggers- not real daggers but the look that Carlos was giving to Jay was enough to say that he was going to be throwing daggers very soon.

"No reason." Evie stated.

Carlos walked over and pulled Annie away from Jay's hold. He was very pissed. Annie was his girl...Maybe...Hopefully. Annie wasn't quite sure why Carlos was acting the way he was. Everyone else knew that Carlos had the biggest crush on Annie. Me? I wouldn't care about him but if he hurts Annie I was going to rip him apart using a spell and it was going to be very slow and painful.

"Hey Mal, are you guys ready?" Annie asked.

"Yeah!" I said smiling at my baby sitter. She was growing up so fast. Thankfully she didn't have to go through the class that we had to go through since she was nice and sweet and caring.

We started showing Annie around the school and even our secret places that we found and that no one knew about. I was pretty sure that she was going to use them because she was most likely going to be judged because she is my sister. I didn't want that to happen...Fairy Godmother promised me that Annie was going to be safe in the other classes and I was going to have to let her go and be herself. She was no longer going to be called 'Mal's baby sister.' She was going to be known as Annie. We finally finished the tour with the kitchen and there was so many memories in this kitchen. One of them was recent.

* * *

 **~Flash Back~**

 **"Come on Mal~" Ben said to me.**

 **"No. I don't need your hellllp"**

 **"Mal, I am the future ki-"**

 **"You are the King. We had your coronation...I was there..and so was my mother."**

 **"Well, as of now...I am still a student. I don't rule yet."**

 **"Come on I just want to bake some brownies for Evie."**

 **"Why does she get brownies and I don't?"**

 **"I made you two cookies!"**

 **"Yeah, one had a spell casted on it."**

 **"Which washed off in the water."**

 **"Come on, darling..Can I have a brownie?"**

 **"No. You can have something else."**

 **I kept mixing the mix together as Bed wrapped his arms around my body. I wasn't sure what was happening because next thing I knew, Ben had be in trapped in his arms and my back was facing the counter. Ben leaned closed to my face and kissed my lips. I closed my eyes and started kissing him back. I totally forgot about the brownie mix that was next to me. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.**

 **"Ben, I have to get the brownies in the oven."**

 **"Mal, come back and make out with me instead."**

 **"No."**

 **Ben started tickling my sides. "How about now?"**

 **"That...that is totally...cheating!" I laughed.**

 **~End of flashback~**

* * *

 _3rd Person_

"Hey Mal are you okay?" Annie asked waving a hang in front of her face.

"Huh? Yeah!" Mal said smiling.

"You were spaced out." Carlos said looking at Mal.

"I was just thinking about two nights ago." Mal answered.

"What happened?" Evie asked.

"Well I was making your brownies with Ben." Mal said being careful not to say anything else that could ruin what she was going to say.

The tour was finally over and everyone headed back to their rooms. Mal, Evie and Annie went to their room to stay up and talk for a bit. Jay was going to knock some sense into Carlos so he can ask out Annie before any other guy does and Annie says yes. This was the part that was tricky. Annie liked Carlos and Carlos liked Annie. Jay knows that Carlos likes Annie, but Jay doesn't know that Annie likes Carlos back. Mal and Evie know that Carlos likes Annie and they defiantly know that Annie likes Carlos. The thing is Annie doesn't know how Carlos feels and Carlos doens't know how Annie feels.

* * *

 _Jay POV_

Once we got back to the room, I walked over to Carlos and put my hands on his shoulders. "Dude, you have to tell Annie how you feel" I stated.

"What if she doesn't like me back?" Carlos asked.

"This is why you have to have a back up plan! You are smart, I'm sure that big brain can think of a back up plan so you can get her to like you"

"Jay, it isn't that easy. She could like someone else."

"UGH! What if she doesn't? You have to give it a try"

"Jay, look...I'll try tomorrow"

"No!"

* * *

 _Third person_

The girls walked into their room and they each sat near Annie's bed. "Mal..." Annie started to say.

"Yea?" Mal asked.

"Do you think that Carlos will ask me out? I mean I don't even know if he likes me..." Annie rambled.

"Come on, He totally likes you." Evie said smiling.

"How do you know?" Annie asked.

"He got you that dolphin." Mal smiled pointing at it.

"Well, I know he did, but that doesn't mean he likes me.." Annie sighed.

"Come on! If a guy gives you a gift it means he has a crush on you." Evie giggled.

"Do you really think so?" Annie questioned.

"Yes" Mal and Evie said.

"Let's get you dressed up" Evie said smiling.

"Why?" Annie asked.

"Because you two are going to meet each other and confess to each other under the moonlight!" Evie said. "It will be romantic"

"I-I guess so." Annie blushed a bit.

Mal and Evie were getting Annie ready to bring to the lake. Jay knew that he had to bring Carlos there so he can confess his love to her.

* * *

 _Annie's POV_

I sat on the bench looking at the sparkling water. It was a nice night out. The moon was right over the pond. It was really pretty the way it was set up. I couldn't help but smile. I looked up at the moon and then around to see if Carlos was going to be here. I stood up and took off my shoes and walked to the pond. I picked up my long skirt and stuck my feet in the water. The coolness of the water felt great against my skin.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: The Bold is going to be Carlos and the italics are going to be Annie. Both will be underlined)**_

* * *

 **I got chills.**

 **They're multiplyin'.**  
 **And I'm losin' control.**  
 **'Cause the power**  
 **you're supplyin',**  
 **it's electrifyin'!**

 _You better shape up,_  
 _'cause I need a man_  
 _and my heart is set on you._  
 _You better shape up;_  
 _you better understand_  
 _to my heart I must be true._

 **Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.**

You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

 _If you're filled_  
 _with affection_  
 _you're too shy to convey,_  
 _meditate in my direction._  
 _Feel your way._

 **I better shape up,**  
 **'cause you need a man**

 _i need a man_  
 _who can keep me satisfied._

 **I better shape up**  
 **if I'm gonna prove**

 _you better prove_  
 _that my faith is justified._

 **Are you sure?**

Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.  
You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want),o, o, oo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want),o, o, oo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want),o, o, oo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

* * *

 _Mal's POV_

I know that we shouldn't be watching this, but I also knew that we had to watch, just in case something bad happened we would know. We were all watching them sing a song and that was when it was going to happen. Carlos leaned in close to Annie's face and they were kissing! My little sis was getting her first kiss! I looked a them and smiled. Ben and Jay did a high five while Evie just hugged me. They were finally together. I couldn't believe it. I knew that something like this was going to happen somewhere in the near future.


	5. Chapter 5

**_(A/N: This is a pre Date Chapter. Both Mal and Jay want details about how it was going and Annie and Carlos both don't want to tell. Carlos is planning the perfect 5-week anniversary. So Carlos goes through his mind to think about how it will all work out.)_**

* * *

 _Annie's POV_

It's been a while since Carlos and I hooked up. Everyone was talking about it. Two villains are together - Some were just like 'Totally knew that was going to happening.' and others were like 'that is so cute!'. I couldn't believe that Carlos and I were finally together. I knew that this was something that was going to be happening. I always wondered what would it be like if we were back home and we got together? I wondered if my mom would be happy about me and Carlos. I wasn't the best person at dark magic. I knew that I would be a pain - my mom gave up trying to teach me dark magic. I looked up from my book as I saw the door open. Mal walked in and sat on my bed looking at me.

"There's my little sis," Mal smiled.

"Hey Mal," I smiled back at her.

"How are you and Carlos?~" Mal laughed.

"Mal you know we just started dating." I shook my head at her.

"Come on - it's Carlos! I'm sure he's done something."

"Mal! Come on. I'm sure Carlos will do something when he is ready."

* * *

 _Carlos's POV_

I was sitting on my bed with Dude - Jay was busy playing the gaming system. I couldn't believe that Annie agreed to be with me. It's been about three weeks since we got together and I couldn't be any happier because she always knew what I wanted when I was there. Sometimes I wondered if she could read minds. I should ask her that later on our date. I never knew how good it would feel to be able to date the one girl that would say yes to me.

"So what have you and Annie have done?" Jay asked as he walked over to me.

"That is none of your business," I stated to him.

"Tell me!"

"No way!"

Just then Jay jumped on the bed and put me in a headlock. "TELL ME!"

"Why?"

"I wanna know!"

"No, you don't!"

"Totally!"

* * *

 _Mal's POV_

I really wanted to know how it was going between the two of them. I couldn't believe my little Annie was growing up and dating my friend. Well, it's her friend too - now her boyfriend. I sighed and sat there on the bed as she was still reading her book not giving me anything to go on.

"Annie! Come on you have to tell me. Is he at least a good kisser?" I asked her.

"Mal, you have Prince- King Ben and you are worried about if Carlos is a good kisser?" Annie asked.

Just then Evie came in. "What are you two talking about?" Evie asked smiling.

"Mal here wants to know if Carlos is good kisser," Annie stated to Evie.

"Well, is he a good kisser?" Evie asked.

"Why do you two want to know!?" Annie shouted.

"Because we have to make sure he's good for you!" Evie smiled.

"Come on sis! Give us something," I smiled also.

"FINE! He's a great kisser!" Annie sighed.

* * *

 _Jay's POV_

"Come on Carlos tell me" I demanded.

"No way!" Carlos growled.

Just then the door opened and revealed King - Prince...Whatever. His name is Ben. "Hey Ben! Don't' you wanna know about Annie?" I asked Ben.

"In what way?" Ben asked.

"How amazing she is!" I answered.

"Ben no you don't." Carlos stated.

"I'm okay with her. She is Mal's sister." Ben shrugged his shoulders. "But I wouldn't really care about what she does."

"Thank you!" Carlos said.


End file.
